


Hearth and Heart

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Ficlets, Multi, One-Shots, Seriees, various groupings/pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A series of ficlets based on a prompt list.
Comments: 77
Kudos: 15





	1. Catch Up With Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this prompt list before in another fandom and I thought I would give it a whirl here. For the most part, these are all unrelated ficlets, though some are in similar/same AUs. 
> 
> 30 prompts, each prompt will be listed at the top of each chapter. The theme of the prompts is the the hearth or kitchen is the center of the home/family life, though in MS fandom, I've been a little less literal about that and focused more on simply family.

A Place To Catch Up With Cousins

* * *

Blake knocked on the door of the private residence and waited for a faint ‘come in!’ before opening it and stepping inside. “Just me!” He called out to wherever Elizabeth and Henry were, they’d been in the White House over a year now and it seemed he came and went from their quarters as much as they did. “I found someone wandering the halls!” He shot a grin to the person at his side.

“This is nice, not Georgetown or the farm, but nice.” The person at his side observed.

“I think its starting to finally feel more like home. It took forever though.”

“Hey, Blake.” Henry appeared, hesitating in the doorway he was walking through. “Oh!” He grinned. “What a surprise!” He turned back and called over his shoulder. “Babe! Come see who Blake has with him!” Henry came fully into the room. “She’s going to be thrilled.”

“I know it’s been a while, Blake reached out for something and then suggested we meet up when I was in town.”

Blake beamed. “I figured it was time, our lives are just too busy to not take any opportunity.”

“Well, you were always wonderful at making schedules work and bringing uncooperative people to heel.” The person complimented. They all chuckled.

“Oh, he still does that. Gotta give props to the guy that can keep Elizabeth in line.” Henry turned as his wife appeared in the doorway. “Babe, look.”

Elizabeth looked from Henry to Blake and then seemed to suddenly realize there was someone beside him. “Nadine!” She rushed across the room, arms open and hugged the other woman. “It’s so good to see you!”

Nadine laughed. “And you, Madam President. And this time you can’t complain about it.” She cheeked, making Blake and Elizabeth both laugh as well.

“Come, sit, sit. What brought you to town?”

“Blake had reached out a few months ago for some information and we started talking more. We caught up on life and he invited me out when I had time. I didn’t expect this.”

“I have to get downstairs, Babe.” Henry leaned over the couch and pecked his wife on the lips. “It was good to see you, Nadine.”

“And I need to get back to my desk for now, I’ll see you down in a bit?” Blake waited for a nod before following Henry out, leaving the two women alone.

Elizabeth sighed, sinking back into the couch.

“So, how is everyone settling in?”

She huffed. “Blake took to the change like a fish to water, drove Mike B and then Russell, insane, which was amusing. Jay has jumped into his role like he was born for it, he and Blake fell back on their longstanding friendship which irritates Mike to no end.”

“He’s still around?”

“Advisor to the President? Yeah, he still lurks around, Blake threatens to pull his pass about every other week. How about you?”

Nadine shrugged. “I teach part time. Roman had a daughter and now also has a son, they’re all doing wonderfully.”

“Good. And you’re happy.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I am.”

“Do you still talk to Matt?” She asked. When Nadine seemed surprised by the question, she elaborated. “I know you two were close, closer really than any of the other men who found themselves heartbroken in your wake.”

“I-” She blushed. “I figured he’d moved on to someone more his type.”

“I’m pretty sure you were more his type than anyone else I ever saw him with, and that includes Daisy.”

“Do you talk to him?” Nadine couldn’t help asking.

“Sometimes. Usually I hear through one of the others, but I had a speech to give a while back and I just wasn’t liking how it sounded, so I reached out to him for some ideas. He’s still my voice, even from thousands of miles away.”

She caught Elizabeth checking her watch. “You have to go downstairs?”

“I should. It’s only for a SVTC call, walk down with me. I hate that my life is so busy we can’t talk longer. But hang around and visit with Blake and Jay, once I’m done, we can talk more. I’m sure they have more up to date information about Matt, you could ask them to fill you in.”


	2. To Carefully Experiment With Ghost Peppers

To Carefully Experiment With Ghost Peppers

* * *

“What if someone asks?” Matt whispered as he followed Nadine from her car to the elevator. “This is the fifth time we’ve ridden in together so far this month.”

Nadine sighed, not bothering to respond until they were alone inside. She tucked her hand around his wrist, pulling herself into his side. “Say…I’m teaching you to cook.” She lifted her chin to look up at him.

“Cook. Okay.” He nodded nervously. “If they ask, what did we cook?”

“Huh.” It only took her a second to think of something. “I was teaching you how to cook with ghost peppers.”

He grinned. “It was pretty hot last night.”

She glanced at the numbers changing on the display and decided there was just enough time, tugging his tie until he leaned down, so she could plant a kiss on his lips. “Ghost peppers.” She whispered; her voice low.

==

Daisy had hounded Matt about it, but none of the others seemed interested, so Nadine figured Daisy’s interest would wane quickly. The fact that the little lie had worked so well made her bolder, though she should’ve known better. It wasn’t like this was her first in-office romance.

Three days later they rode in again and as soon as the doors to the elevator shut, she’d whispered their new code word. Her hand was wrapped in his tie, the other on his arm to steady herself as she stood on tiptoe; Matt had one hand at the back of her head, fingers tucked in her curls while the other was around her waist. Neither heard the ding or the doors slide open.

“Ghost peppers, huh?”

Suddenly aware they had an audience, they pulled apart, staring at one another before turning toward their boss who was watching them with a cat-that-ate-the-canary look on her face.


	3. Glue What's Busted

To Glue What's Busted

* * *

Matt stared in shock at the pieces of glass on the floor at his feet, praying that Nadine hadn’t heard it from the next room.

“Matt? What was th-” Nadine cut off, stopping as she entered the living room. “What happened?”

“I- I’m so sorry, Nadine! I was trying to clean up and I didn’t realize, I bumped it off the table on accident!” He felt horrible.

She drew a deep breath and gave a slight shake of her head. “It’s… It’s fine.” She responded, voice carefully even. “I’ll get the broom, please be careful, you don’t have any shoes on.” Turning away, she went to find what she needed to clean up the mess. She knew Matt hadn’t done it intentionally, ever since they’d started dating, and even before that, he’d taken special care around her things and really, the vase hadn’t been sentimental.

“Ow! Shit!” Matt muttered, making her rush back, broom and dustpan in hand.

“What happened?” She took him in where he’d dropped onto the sofa.

“I think I stepped on a piece.” He was peering at the bottom of his foot; a spot of blood was forming on his sock.

With a huff, she rushed to sweep up the mess. “Take the sock off, let me see.”

“No, it’s- I’m fine. You already cleaned up the mess I made, I’m really sorry I broke the vase, you don’t need to clean me up as well.”

“Matt, the vase wasn’t important, but you are, now let me be sure you don’t have glass in your foot.” She sat on the end of the sofa and waited until he put his foot up, hissing as she prodded around the cut. “I don’t believe there’s anything in there, but we should still flush it out and bandage it or you’ll be leaving bloody spots on my floors. Wait right here.”

He did as he was told, waiting while she threw the glass away and found first aid supplies. He watched as she carefully cared for his wound, smiling when she patted his leg when she was done. “Thank you. You’re really good at taking care of people.” He avoided saying she made a good mom; she was occasionally bothered by their age difference. “I’m guessing you’re about to tell me I should stay off of it for a while?”

“Yes, I am.” She smiled fondly at him. “It won’t heal if you don’t give it a chance.” She placed the supplies on the table. “And that means keeping pressure off of it.”

“What should I do then, if I’m stuck here on the couch?” He couldn’t help the grin forming as he reached out for her hand, tugging her over as he leaned back. “Maybe you could keep me company?”

Nadine couldn’t help laughing at the expectant look on his face, so she adjusted and settled on top of him properly so she could see his face. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hmm.” He pretended to think. “Something that won’t require me using my feet… I can think of a few things.” He leaned forward, catching her lips with his own, his hands on her sides. As he leaned back again, he pulled her with him, loving that she was so easy for him to move. “Or maybe just one thing.”

“Is this to make up for breaking my vase? Because I can give you a list of other things I’m not attached to.” She teased.

“Oh, I don’t need a reason for this part.” He slid his hands up, tugging her shirt with them until she had to sit up, straddling his stomach, so he could pull it off her. “I can never decide what part of you is the most beautiful to me.” His hands didn’t stop moving once the shirt was gone, touching her skin anywhere he could reach.


	4. Soothe What's Scraped

Soothed What's Scraped

* * *

“How did you do this?” Daisy frowned at where Jay was sitting in a chair, trying to clean up his leg. “You look like a kid who fell off their bicycle.” She scoffed.

He didn’t answer right away, instead remaining focused on trying to avoid hissing at the feel of water on abraded flesh.

“Well?”

“I fell off my bike.” He finally admitted. When she laughed, he sighed. “I was coming into the garage and a car was going fast down the aisle and I swerved to avoid being hit.”

Daisy gasped. “Any idea who it was?” If they were in the garage, then it had to be an employee.

“No, I was a little busy not getting hit. I’m fine, by the way, thanks for asking.”

“I’m sorry, Jay.” She moved to get him fresh, damp paper towels. “I can call down and ask for the footage, see who it was?”

“No, it’s okay, it’s no big deal.”

“Jay. Come on. If they’re driving recklessly in the garage, it’s only a matter of time before they do hit someone, and it could end up a lot worse than a skinned-up leg.”

He sighed. “Fine. Just… I don’t want this to be a big deal. ‘State’s Chief of Staff having a tantrum over an owie’ isn’t exactly the image I want to project.”

She stood, looking down at him. “How about ‘Secretary pissed and finding justice because someone nearly killed her Chief of Staff’?”

“Don’t you dare tell her, Daisy! I don’t need someone being my hero!”

“Oh, I’m not going to tell her.” He caught her eyes flicking toward the hall for a split second before she leaned in. “She already knows.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Laugh About The Day**

* * *

“So, I was standing there waiting on the drinks and this guy strolls right up and puts his arm around me.” Daisy carried on telling her story, laughing. The staff were enjoying drinks in the hotel suite, it was their third night in Paris. “And, like, goes straight past any pick up lines and is all ‘let’s get out of here’ and ‘I know I can make such a beautiful girl happy’ and then he leans in like he’s about to make a pass at me. Just like that, no warning!”

“And we can see this guy.” Matt jumped in. “From the table, right? And at first, we’re all sitting there speechless. I mean, none of us are that stupid.” When Jay shot him a suspicious look, he defended. “Hey! I swear I’m not _that_ stupid! Anyway…”

“Nadine’s sitting there watching us watch them apparently.” Jay took over. “Because we’re just staring and suddenly, she goes ‘You better save him from her or you’ll have to pitch in for bail.’ Because obviously, we know Daisy’s not going to put up with that kind of flagrant invasion of her space.”

“Next thing I know.” Nadine picked it up, the others were laughing too much. “I’m alone at the table. All _three_ of them go over there.” She grinned at Elizabeth, who had been stuck, as always, at the hotel while they’d gone out. “The look on the poor guy’s face when suddenly Daisy’s surrounded by them, all of them acting like they’re her boyfriend.”

“We prefer harem, thank you.” Blake cheeked.

“I didn’t even see them come up to the bar.” Daisy admitted. “Next thing I know I go from this strange guy with his hands on me to Blake with his hands around my waist and Jay draped on my shoulder. The dude looked shocked, was nearly speechless.”

“But not quite.” Jay pointed out. “He was still giving it a shot.”

“And then Matt decides to kiss me. Not like a little sweet smooch, but full on, make out with me. I’m not sure who was more shocked, the guy, or these two who were like, inches from my face when he did it.” They were all laughing now.

“You guys have way too much fun when we travel.” Elizabeth said once she calmed a bit.

“Oh, that’s not the end of it.” Nadine shook her head. “They still had to walk back with the drinks.” When Elizabeth turned, eager to hear, she carried on. “A lot of people saw it happen. On the way back to the table, they got stopped twice by people willing to be included in what they thought was going on. Even once they got back to me, a few men and women stopped to flirt.”

“So now when the news cycle runs with a story that my senior staff is involved in one big sordid relationship, there will be pictures to support that, huh?”

“Oh, probably.” Nadine agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cry A Goodbye

* * *

Daisy leaned closer to Nadine so she would be heard over the music. “I’ll miss you, but I’m happy for you.” She rubbed her expanding belly. “Do you think you’ll move right away or are you sticking around the city?”

Nadine sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I didn’t plan on retiring entirely when I went to talk to th- to Elizabeth.” She corrected herself. “It’ll take a while for me to work out what I really want to do next.”

“Well, I’d love if you were still around till this one is born, I don’t have a lot of people to ask questions of.”

“Oh, I’ll be around for you.” Nadine smiled as the song shifted, though the singer stayed the same.

Daisy looked toward the stage where karaoke was set up. “I think they’re drinking my share tonight.” She gestured with her chin at where the three guys were, though only one was currently on the stage. “You might need to keep in touch with them too, cause that’s the third break-up song Blake’s sang and he’s starting to bring down the mood.” She laughed.

Nadine laughed as well. “He tends to sing his emotions.” She sighed. “Especially the sad ones. When he gets to ‘Cry for Me’, we’ll cut him off.”

Daisy listened to her coworker for a bit before responding. “But I think, eventually, we will.”

“Will what?” Nadine inquired, unable to work out Daisy’s meaning.

“Cry for you leaving. And I don’t think that’s just my hormones talking, either.”

“I’ll miss all of you too.”


	7. Look them in the eye

Look Someone In The Eye For The First Time In A While

* * *

Attempting to duck past the growing crowds turning up on campus for the rally, Nadine cut along the back side of the quad. It would take her around the back of the stage that’d been erected, leaving debris to dodge, but only a minor amount of people. She kept her head down, focused on not tripping over boxes or cables, hiking her bag up on her shoulder as she moved. When word went out that there would be a campaign rally on campus, she’d been thrilled. She’d encouraged all of her students to attend and had even offered optional credit to anyone who could write a well-reasoned paper on some of the issues that would be talked about.

She was almost to the sidewalk that cut between two buildings when she heard someone say her name, clearly surprised to see her. She turned back. “Matt!” She smiled brightly. “I didn’t know you were travelling with the campaign!”

“I’m not, usually. I alternate with Daisy sometimes to give her a break on the long legs.” He walked the rest of the way to her from where he’d been standing by the back of the stage.

“Oh, that’s nice of you.”

“Yeah… It’s been good.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around. “How are you? You’re teaching now?”

“I- Yeah.” Suddenly she felt nervous. “I teach a bit. Here and there. I’m doing a class right now on Middle Eastern relations, I’m covering the Iran Deal today.”

“Wow. Heavy topic.”

“Well, when you lived it, it’s easy to not miss the important bits, even through the emotions.”

He made an odd sound of agreement. “Definitely emotions with that one.”

“I-” She impulsively made a decision. “I can give you the hall number, if you have time, you should stop by and sit in.” She felt herself blush. “It would be a pleasure to have you there.”

“I’ve got time.” He closed the space between them. “I’d be honored to listen to you.”

Nodding, she dug out a pen and scrawled the room information and time on a slip of paper and handed it to him. “It’s good seeing you, Matt.” She offered her hand, startled when he ignored it to give her a hug instead.

“I’ll see you later, Nadine.” He replied when he pulled away.

==

Standing in the front of a lecture hall sometimes reminded Nadine of working at State, standing in front of large groups of people who hung on her every word. Well, some of them did, others not so much. She’d prepared her class the week before about the topic she would be covering today, occasionally she had students from other courses ask to sit in on this one because the topic was so important to learning about foreign relations. Digging into the material and her talking points, Nadine let memories from having lived the process take over and guide her, keeping her cadence even as she explained the nuances and discussions that had happened behind the scenes. She was only a few minutes in when soft whispers filtered down the room from the back, but she ignored it as she moved on to the importance of the unprecedented trip her former boss had made to save Iran, and the toll such a move took on the lives of people behind the scenes.

Pacing to the edge of the stage and then back, she rested against the front of the desk, elaborating on what she’d witnessed so many years ago. Pausing, she looked up at her students and realized there were several men and women in suits by the doors at the back. Scanning the room, she spotted Matt, who guiltily smiled when he realized he been spotted before gesturing with his head down the row. To his right was Blake, dressed down and looking so much like many of the students in the room that she never would’ve recognized him as he seemed to be taking notes as if he hadn’t lived it all right beside her. Beside him, though, and she guessed probably was the actual reason for Matt’s guilty look, definitely the reason for the security at the doors, sat Elizabeth.

Nadine smiled at her, getting a pleased grin in return. Her students by now realized something was amiss and turned, craning to see what she was looking at. Not missing the opportunity to put her friend on the spot a bit, Nadine lifted her hand to her ear, a silent question. Elizabeth ducked her head, but nodded, whispering to Blake as Nadine turned her attention back to the class.

“We have a real treat today. While I sat on the side, watching history unfold, a friend of mine was the one actually making it.” She pushed off the desk, moving toward the steps at the side to wait as Elizabeth came down the risers. “I’ve waited many years to get to say this without risking being reprimanded, but this right here is what a hero looks like.” She couldn’t help laughing when Elizabeth shot her a dirty look. When she made it on stage, Nadine didn’t hesitate to hug her, holding her still when she pulled back to look her in the eyes. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.”


	8. Attempt coq au vin

To Attempt Coq Au Vin

* * *

“What are you doing?” Nadine looked around her kitchen. “Matt?”

He blushed guiltily. “Making a fancy dinner.”

“…Why?”

“To be romantic?”

“Last time you tried that, you set toast on fire.” She smirked.

“I wasn’t trying to be romantic then!” He laughed. “I was trying to impress you though.”

She slid onto a stool, looking up at him across the island. “So?”

“So?”

“What are you making?”

“Coq au vin.” He answered dramatically. “It sounds fancy.”

She laughed at his poor French accent. “La fantaisie depend du vin que vous avez utilize.” She laughed when he stared at her.

“That’s not fair.” He pretended to frown. “You really need to teach me French.”

“How fancy depends on which wine you used.” She repeated in English.

“I bought cooking wine; I promise.”

“Good, I’ll break out the good stuff then for drinking.” She watched him work a few minutes. “I thought you weren’t a good cook.”

“I’m not. But it’s amazing what you’re willing to learn to do with the right motivation.” He stirred the food in the pan and then rounded the island to stand directly in front of her, tugging her into him.

“It is amazing.” She tipped her head back so she could look at his face, she was even shorter now as she was sitting. “I used to hate anyone lifting me, I know I’m small, but I found it entirely degrading. I’ve learned that it really depends on who it is and why they’re doing it.”

He bent forward, placing his hands on her back to keep her steady as she leaned backward, and kissed her. “I never want you to feel that way.”


	9. throw something in the microwave

To Throw Something In The Microwave

* * *

“I’m not sure if I’m more impressed or horrified.” Nadine admitted, staring at the concoction Jay and Matt were slowly creating. Due to a security concern, the staff were stuck in their suite and not permitted to leave; the suite was, unfortunately, only stocked with a mini fridge and a microwave.

Jay took out the next bit of food from the microwave, adding it to the meal they were creating out of various snacks and things that’d already been in the room while Matt put in the next items. “There is something to be said for the bachelor life I guess.”

Matt laughed, scooting closer to where Nadine stood. “No fine wine or caviar, but with enough practice, you can make a decent enough meal in a microwave.”

“Well, I’d be horrified if I weren’t starving.” Daisy eyed the plated suspiciously. “I suppose there’s something to be said for the fact neither of them is dead yet.”

“I’m still just horrified.” Blake frowned. “How are we, with all the power and might of the State Department, reduced to subsisting on microwaved, college-standard food? We really couldn’t get room service up here?”

“Detail said no.” Daisy answered. “They were asked.”

“Repeatedly.” Nadine agreed. “One meal won’t kill us.”


	10. sign the documents

To Sign The Documents

* * *

“You know, you have to sign that, Babe.”

Elizabeth looked up to see Henry leaning in the doorway of their office. “Yeah, I know.”

He smiled gently. “It won’t be official till you do.”

“Am I ready for this? Are _we_ ready for this? I mean… there’s no going back. Win or lose, I’ll be out.”

He drew a deep breath and sighed. “I know. No more city life, no more two AM crises, no more… Worrying about what some policy might do, or not do.”

“No more city life? You’re still working for Conrad.”

“For now. If you’re out for good, then I’m out after the inauguration. And really, if I’m going to help you campaign, I’ll be helping him less.”

“True.” She stared at the letter. “So?”

“Sign it, Babe.” He encouraged. “You’re ready.”


	11. To Drain a pot of coffee

To Drain A Pot of Coffee

* * *

Matt sipped his freshly made mug of coffee as he leaned against the breakroom counter. It’d been a long, very long day and he sighed as the blessed drink side down his throat. He began mentally praising the wonders of coffee and all the things it did, unaware that anyone else was entering the room.

His eyes were closed, and he had blocked everything out, so he didn’t register someone walking across the floor or the hollow glass sound of someone lifting the pot, only to realize it was empty. Matt lifted his mug to his lips, already dreaming of that next sip as he began to take it.

“Did you seriously finish the pot and then hang around drinking it while other people get nothing?” The tone was harsh, angry. Perhaps a great deal under-caffeinated.

Matt’s eyes popped open. “Uh.” The mug vanished from his hands and then he watched Nadine begin to walk away, throwing him an angry glare over her shoulder.

“You want coffee, Matt, make fresh.” She sipped from what was formerly his mug and made a face. “And then bring me fresh, this has been sitting a while.” She caught his expectance that she was handing it back and chuckled. “Oh, I’m keeping it. Maybe next time you’ll remember to be courteous about the coffee.”


	12. Confess What's Unsaid

Confess What's Unsaid

* * *

“It was a one-night stand, Mom, I’m sorry. We, I, was drinking and we just…happened?” Stevie wrapped her arms around herself. “I swear we used protection and I was still on the pill. One in a million kind of thing I guess.”

Elizabeth pulled her daughter close. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Seven months, Stevie, that’s a long time to carry this by yourself.”

“I know.” She whispered. “I just… You’d just started the campaign. You and Dad are so busy, and it didn’t seem real. I’ve gone to all my appointments and everything, I just… figured there was time? And I didn’t show so no one knew until like overnight, this happened.” She moved her hands to her now rapidly expanding belly. “I wore clothes that hid it at first, but then…”

“Then Russell caught on and here we are.” Elizabeth finished. She hadn’t even known there was a problem in DC until Russell had called and said he was flying Stevie out to meet her on the trail the next day. He’d been insistent that it was necessary and had to be immediately. “Well.” She rubbed Stevie’s back. “I guess it’s a nice Christmas present? Finding out I’m getting a grandbaby soon.” She tried to see the positive to it, the baby was going to be there soon enough. “You have great job prospects and while raising a baby isn’t easy, you have your dad and I to help. You can do this, Sweetie, I have faith in you. I’m just sad you have to do it alone.” She looked her daughter in the face. “Do you know who he is?”

Stevie nodded.

“Have you at least tried to tell him? Even if he doesn’t want to be involved, he has a right to know. That’s his choice what to do after that.”

“Really? Because I’m fine just raising the baby myself.”

“Stevie.” She exhaled. “Call him and meet somewhere, do it as soon as you get back to DC. It might be hard, but it’s the right thing to do.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

A knock sounded on the hotel door and Elizabeth stood and moved to answer it. “I’m always here for you, no matter what, Stevie. And I’ll get my schedule moved around so I’m home around your due date.” She pulled the door open, letting Blake in.

“Sorry, I know you’re visiting with your daughter, I just wanted to let you know we shifted around tomorrow’s schedule so now you don’t have anything planned until ten. It was the best Daisy and I could do on short notice.”

“Thanks, Blake.”

He nodded and then turned toward where Stevie was sitting. “Good to see you, how was the flight?”

“Good.” She smiled. “Airports are busy.”

“Tis the season.” He bantered back. “I’ll leave you two to do your thing.”

“We were going to go grab a bite to eat.” Elizabeth informed him, knowing he liked to keep track of what she was doing in case he needed her. “Probably one of the places across the street.”

Stevie stood, picking up her bag, and turned toward them. “Yeah. Dinner sounds good.”

“Well, have fun.” Blake reached for the door handle and then turned back, his smile falling. “You’re…”

“Pregnant, isn’t it exciting?” Elizabeth grinned, missing the change on his face. “Seventh months, can’t believe she kept it from me all this time. Oh well, we’re celebrating now.” She collected her own bag and walked toward the now open door.

Blake’s eyes moved from Elizabeth back to Stevie, registering the guilty look now in her eyes. As she followed her mom out, he mouthed the word ‘pregnant’ to himself, letting his gaze fall on her belly while thinking of Trevor, who he’d been dating over six months now, back at home. They were vanishing down the hall by the time he came to his senses and rushed out after them. “Stevie!”

She turned back, meeting his gaze for only a moment before ducking her head and turning away again.


	13. Display Artwork

Display Artwork Sent Home in a Folder

* * *

“You know what I was thinking?”

Henry waited. He knew that eventually, Elizabeth would continue.

“Remember when the kids were little? What our fridge looked like?”

“Uh, covered in pictures and schoolwork, sometimes three sheets deep.”

“Yeah.” She was staring at a random picture on the wall. “We should frame some of Ali’s designs and hang them as art.”

“That’s… a really great idea, Babe.”

“I miss having artwork on the fridge. On the walls.”

“I agree, but… what brought this on?”

“An essay contest that we ran. One of the kids included this adorable picture.” She dug out her phone and found the photo she’d taken. “I believe that’s me in front of the White House.” She pointed at the stick figure. “The essays are wonderful, I always love them, but the artwork kids make… It’s always my favorite.”

“Then maybe you should do an art contest next? Pepper the Oval in drawings.” He smiled.

“You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	14. Eggs

Keep An Eye On Frying Eggs

* * *

“So I was thinking.” Elizabeth started again. “If was can find some creative inducement, surely there has to be one that the president just won’t be able to turn down.” She used the spatula in her hand to move the eggs around she was attempting to cook. The staff had been working through the night, at the house because Jay’d had Chloe, and now they were scattered in her kitchen as morning started.

“Watch the eggs, Mom.” Alison said over her mother’s words as she cut through, making her own breakfast and taking the last seat at the table among the staff.

“I am.” Elizabeth absently answered, returning instantly to the inducements and trying to work out what just might get the President to budge.

“Well, we can look at some celebrity arrangement.” Jay suggested. “It’s worked in the past.”

Jason clomped down the back stairs, not bothered by the large amount of people in the house, grabbing a banana as he rushed through. “Watch the eggs, Mom. I’m off, debate practice.”

“Have a good day.” Elizabeth kept her focus on what Jay was saying.

“I can do some digging and see if there’s a name he would like.” Daisy began typing on her tablet. “Everyone has someone.”

“Morning, guys. Did anyone sleep?” Henry entered from the front, heading straight for a travel mug to fill.

“Only Chloe.” Jay chuckled.

They all averted their attention as Henry kissed his wife and told her goodbye. “Have a good day.” Henry looked at the stove. “Keep an eye on those eggs, Babe.”

“Have a good day. See you for lunch?” She asked, getting a nod. “Now, what else might work? I mean, gift basket? Broadway tickets?”

Stevie strolled in, opening the fridge and making her own breakfast, talking to Alison under the other conversation for a minute before switching to theirs with a teasing laugh. “I heard your last inducement involved pimping out Blake to sing at a party.”

“That wasn’t an inducement, that was getting congressional votes.” Elizabeth corrected her daughter.

“Mom, keep an eye on those eggs.” She shook her head before turning to the full table, rounding it and nudging Blake’s arm off the armrest of the seat he was in. “You’re in my seat, least you can do is give me the arm.”

Blake laughed, pushing his chair back and adjusting before simply pulling Stevie into his lap so she could eat at the table, drawing Elizabeth’s attention as she turned and narrowed her eyes at them. The pan beside her started to spit and hiss.

“Watch the eggs!” Seven voices spoke as one, making Elizabeth startle and turn back to the pan she kept forgetting about.

“I think they’re ruined.” She poked at the eggs again. “Someone should have reminded me sooner.”


	15. Dance to the Music

To Dance when the Radio Plays that Song

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon which meant that, aside from the unfortunate souls who’d been dragged in at three that morning, the seventh floor was deserted. Elizabeth worked through the latest file in her desk, tapping her pen absently. Normally, even from her office, she could hear other people, the floor was usually a very busy place, but with only a half dozen of them, plus perhaps the odd aide who’d been dragged in, she felt alone. They were all in their own offices.

It was another half hour before she realized that she could hear noise somewhere far away, something that hadn’t been there before. Curious, she abandoned her paperwork and quietly walked to her doorway. The sound was coming from the hall her senior staff had their office on. Looking around, Blake wasn’t at his desk to ask, so she decided to investigate herself.

A few more steps and she realized what she was hearing was…music. Well, she understood someone turning on some music, the silence had been getting to her as well. Walking further, she didn’t find anyone in Matt or Daisy’s offices, and Jay’s was empty too, though the music was definitely louder there. Taking the final steps to Nadine’s door, Elizabeth paused and looked in. The music was coming from inside, loud enough she could hear it with the door closed, and all her staff were working together and… singing. The sound she’d heard from her office wasn’t so much the radio itself, but was her staff singing along.

Grinning, she pushed the door open, startling all of them as they instantly stopped singing. Jay’s hand was hovering over his phone to cut the music, an apology already forming on his lips, but she cut him off. “It’s been a long day; I think we need a break. Bring the music, my office has more space.”

“For what?” Matt was already standing as he asked.

Elizabeth tipped her head, considering. “Maybe some dancing.”


	16. Plan the next Getaway

To Plan the next Getaway

* * *

“Just once.” Henry dropped onto the bed beside his wife. “It would be nice if we could plan a vacation and not get it interrupted by something.”

“I know.” She was spread out beside him, facing the ceiling. “This is, what? The third vacation I’ve had to abort early?”

“Fourth. There was the one to that place.” He motioned with a hand.

“Oh, I forgot about that one.”

“Maybe Jason’s right.” He pushed up on his elbows, crawling over a bit so he could look down at her. “Maybe we need to go overseas. It would be harder to drag you back.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of if we allotted one hour a day, maybe split half in the morning and half at night, that a check in would prevent whatever crisis ends up leading to the problem I have to rush back to.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Going off the grid clearly doesn’t work.”

He laughed. “No, it does not.”

“I’ve had to come back to stop three civil wars and a coup.” She let her head roll to the side so she could see him.

“You’re important, Babe.”

“I want a vacation!” She declared dramatically.

“Tell you what. I’ll plan something. What countries won’t stage a revolt right now if you turn up?”

“Umm…”

He laughed again. “I’m starting to see my first hurdle.”

“But you’ll make it work?”

“I will do my best.”


	17. Escape the Facts

To Escape the Facts

* * *

Jay opened his front door and stared a moment. “Uh, come in?” He stepped back and let Jason McCord into his apartment.

Jason sagged onto the couch. “I got your address out of Mom’s office, sorry.”

Confused, he turned and stared at the teen. “What can I do for you, Jason?”

“I just need to lay low for a night, I swear that’s all. I just need to put off what’s coming. And if you can vouch for where I’ve been then I won’t be in even more trouble on top of the other trouble.”

Jay rarely interacted with the now-eighteen-year-old, their paths simply never had much reason to cross. “Why?”

“I said something to someone and apparently someone else recorded it and…”

He started to understand. “And whatever you said is online?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess you sort of came to the right place then.” Jay located his phone and started typing out a text to Daisy. “What is it you said?”

“Um…” Jason frowned, pulling out his own phone and finding the video before handing it over. “I just need to hide out until Mom and Dad have time to…” He shrugged.

He watched the video through before answering. “Well, they’re not going to just get over it. I wouldn’t. But Daisy will help, I already texted her. Now I’m going to text your Mom and just tell her she doesn’t need to be calling morgues looking for you, which is exactly what she’ll jump to if you go AWOL.”

“Okay.”

“And you better start thinking of ways to apologize for that.”

“Yeah.”

Jay turned away as his phone beeped. “And if you really want to help your mom, you need to spend the next year pretending you’re boring and have nothing worthwhile to say.”


	18. To Come to Grips With Reality

To Come To Grips With Reality

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the screen of his phone. The bedroom was pitch black; Trevor was asleep behind him. There were no words in the text message, no conversation, there never would be unless, or until, he started it. Just a single photo of a newly born baby.

Stevie’s son.

Kaleb McCord.

As if _that_ name would be lost on him.

He couldn’t stop staring. Knew he would never be able to stop staring. But to admit out loud would be to confess a timeline he didn’t want to admit to. Only because of the snoring rumbling from behind him was he brave enough to whisper into the darkness. “Happy birthday, Kaleb. Daddy loves you.”


	19. To Text

To Text

* * *

_Did you seriously ask why we couldn’t set up the conference in Hawaii?_

Matt read the text from Nadine and chuckled.

Yes, He replied. He’d been in MSec’s office before Nadine’s meeting had started.

_You are ridiculous._ There was a pause as three dots drummed.   
_I’m going to have to miss lunch today._

Why? What’s up? He frowned. Exactly what sort of crisis could have happened in the three minutes since he’d left the inner office?

_I have to liaise with my PACOM contact about setting up a conference._ More dots drumming.   
_In Hawaii._

Matt couldn’t help the burst of laughter. I would be happy to assist.

_Of course you have to assist. This was your idea._


	20. To Text A Reply

To Text A Reply

* * *

Jay paced the room, staring at his phone. Willing it to light up with a response. Something, anything. The suspense was too much.

“What’s up with you?” Matt cautiously asked when he entered, spotting his friend. “You’ve been in here an hour.”

“I’m waiting.” He made a frustrated growl. “I’ve been waiting all day for Abby to reply!”

“Reply to what?”

“I had to break my weekend with Chloe to handle this mess and now she’s shutting me out! I asked her if maybe I could swing by later. I texted her like a dozen times and she hasn’t texted or called me back!” They’d rushed to New York to try and convince the UN to intervene in a rapidly devolving humanitarian situation.

“Calm down, maybe they’re just busy.”

“She’d texted me this morning. I texted back that we’d talk later. I replied and she…nothing…” Suddenly his phone lit up as is rang. Jay fumbled to connect the call. “Abby? Abby, I’ve been trying to reach you!”

“Sir.” A voice that wasn’t Abby’s spoke. “Are you the father of Chloe Whitman?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s me! Who’s this?”

“My name’s Sandra Littlefield. I’m a nurse at Children’s National Hospital.”

“What?” He whirled around, staring franticly at Matt.

“Chloe was admitted this morning, I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get in touch with you.”

“What happened to Chloe?”


	21. Text a Photo

Text a Photo In Reply To A Reply

* * *

_Heads up._ Matt texted Daisy. _I am glad I don’t have your job._

What have you done? Daisy sent back.

_Oh, not me. Not by a long shot.  
Let’s just say ‘sex on the beach’ isn’t just a drink tonight._

I don’t follow.

_How about- if this stays out of the news, we all owe the detail a massive Christmas bonus for going the extra mile._ Matt attached a picture of a closed cabana just off the end of the hotel they were staying at. A familiar sun hat and two pairs of shoes, belonging to their boss and her husband, were in the sand outside.

I quit.


	22. Solve A Mystery

To Suddenly Solve A Mystery (Chapter 12 'verse)

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the porch outside the farmhouse and laughed as her grandson tried to catch Hope and get the stick she was carrying. At nearly nine, he was losing his babyface features and was starting to look like the young man she knew he would all too soon become.

The sound of a car door shutting caught Hope’s attention, sending the dog bounding toward another human she knew, ending up nearly in Blake’s arms as she jumped into him. He was laughing at the dog and then grinning as Kaleb ran to greet him as well. Blake had long ago been named as Kaleb’s honorary uncle.

“You made it!” She called out, drawing both Blake and Kaleb’s focus, both turning, side by side, grinning at her and Elizabeth felt like time stood still. Her smile faded slowly. At various times in their lives, people had commented how Jason had been nearly Henry’s clone and Stevie, hers. Genetics had a funny way of doing that sometimes. Back and forth between them, she studied every feature like they were puzzles needing worked out. Suddenly, she could picture what Kaleb would eventually look like at eighteen; or at twenty-five, with the same sweet, young face Blake’d had when he’d first entered her classroom.

She didn’t even process they were walking toward her until Blake was sending Kaleb in to get washed up, leaving them standing alone on the porch. “Blake?” She finally questioned out loud.

His eyes met hers in silence and she suddenly realized that she’d missed something big for a really long time.


	23. Impulsively Call

To Impulsively Make A Phone Call

* * *

Matt giggled. He was flat on his back on Jay’s living room floor, staring at the ceiling. “Man… this stuff’s as good as I remember.”

Jay shoved his hands in the air, giving a double thumbs up. “It rocks!” He was draped over a chair. “Don’t know what the big deal is about keeping it illegal.” They’d all resigned their State positions a week earlier to begin working the campaign full time.

“Right? We should paint your ceiling fun colors.”

“No. No painting now. It’s too far away anyway.”

“We’re tall. I can sit on your shoulders.” He rolled, crashing into the coffee table. “How’d I get down here?”

“You fell off your chair.” Jay twisted to see him, nearly falling as well.

“Cause Blake’s hogging the couch.” Both of them shifted to see their friend who was totally relaxed into the couch.

“Why haven’t I ever tried this stuff before?” Blake asked them. “What in the world is there to be neurotic and obsessive about?”

Matt and Jay both laughed.

“No, really. Stressing over so much stupid stuff. Who cares if something isn’t perfect? Or breaks the rules? Or crosses boundaries? Huh? I mean, there’s no rule against shagging your boss’s daughter. We’re all consenting adults.”

It took a second but Matt seemed to register Blake’s last comment and pushed up so he could see him over the table. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Jay sat up as well. “Pretty sure it’s the gummies making me ask this- What daughter?”

Blake’s face split into a blissed-out grin. “The hot one.”

“Oh my god.” Matt pressed a hand to his head, trying to decide whether to fight the drugs or maybe get some more. “What did you do, man?” Deciding not to fight it, he fell back to the floor. “I thought I was bad; I’ve slept with two coworkers.”

The room was silent a minute before Jay asked. “Two?” He was starting to wonder if he wasn’t the worst boss ever. “Ronnie wasn’t in our department…technically.”

“Daisy.”

“And?”

“Nadine.”

Jay rolled over, surprise making him forget he was on a chair as he crashed to the floor. “What?!”

“It was a thing, off and on. Between, you know, Marsh, Nasa Man, and Mike.”

“I sucked at my job.” Jay groaned. “She dated Mike? As in Mike B?”

“Pretty sure the only one not getting nooky in a supply closet was you, man.” Matt laughed again as he began to list off how many people he knew they’d all slept with related to work over the years.

“Never in a supply closet!” Blake joined in suddenly. “The bathroom counter in the office was the right height though.”

Both men on the floor rolled over to try and look at him and then exchanged a look. “What the hell is he talking about?” Jay asked Matt.

“I don’t even… Blake? Who’d you shag in a bathroom?”

Blake’s reply was a somewhat maniacal laugh.

“Does he mean MSec’s bathroom?” Matt asked Jay.

“Maybe? What’s that noise?” Jay turned back, Blake had his phone in his hand and was pressing the screen. “Shit! No stoned calls, Blake! Don’t do it!” He tried to get his body to be coordinated enough to get up and to the other side of the room. “Learn from my mistakes, don’t do it.” He tried to grab the phone, knocking it instead over the back of the couch.

“But I should be honest!” Blake laughed again. “It shouldn’t be a secret that I was screwing Stevie on her bathroom counter like, every time she stepped out of the office.” He dissolved into more laughter.

“You are so messed up, man. No more gummies for you.” Figuring the phone was safely out of reach, he dropped onto the couch, not caring he was pinning Blake down. “Stop moving, I’m trying to get comfortable.”

“You’re laying on me.” Blake grunted. “I’m not used to being on the bottom.”

Matt laughed out loud. “More of a top?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Wait…” Matt popped up again. “Who the hell were you trying to call? Because your phone is still lit up back there.”

Blake grunted in pain as Jay suddenly moved, elbows and knees jabbing, trying to find the dropped phone.

“Fuck. We’re dead.”


	24. Hope the yeast Rises

To Hope the Yeast Rises

* * *

“What’s it supposed to do?” Matt’s chin was on the counter, staring at the sandwich bag. Beside him, Joanna watched him a moment before copying the action.

“It takes a half hour, Matt, you gonna sit like that for a half hour?” Daisy tried to clean up the mess between them.

He straightened up. “No!” He drew out with a chuckle. “Of course not!”

She arched a single manicured brow at him.

“I know! We should go lay on the couch and pretend we are the yeast all bundled up warm!” He scooped Daisy’s daughter up, bundling her off as she giggled. “A half hour your Mommy said. So, we have to lay all still in our wrappers and pretend to be yeast.”

She listened to the giggles as she cleaned. Five minutes later, the apartment was silent, and his arms were wrapping around her.

“Want to watch the yeast rise with me?”

Daisy laughed, turning in his arms. “Worst line ever.”

“Joanna’s sound asleep.”

“Now, that’s better.”


	25. To lightly dust, roll, crimp

To lightly dust, roll crimp

* * *

“What are those supposed to be?” Jay poked at the cookie shapes Matt was cutting out.

“Candy canes. They got a little messed up when I tried to move them.”

“Do better. We can’t take bits of cookie to this exchange. We have to do this.”

“I don’t see why we’re the ones making the cookies.” Matt complained, failing at another candy cane, smooshing the top again like he had the last three.

“It’s supposed to be fun, a nice holiday event. It’s not Nadine’s fault she came down sick for what I’m pretty sure is the first time since I’ve known her just days before the party.”

Jay’s front door opened and closed. “I got the extra powdered sugar!” Blake declared as he came into the kitchen. “Now we can decorate- Why are you making penis cookies?”

“What?! They’re candy canes!” Matt insisted.

Blake laughed. “No, Matt, they’re not.” He balled up the dough and rerolled it. “Have you ever made cookies before?”

“No. Have you?”

“Every year.” He answered like it should be obvious. “I have a few places I deliver cookies to around the holidays.” He cut several trees out of the dough before looking up to see both Jay and Matt staring at him.

“Like?” Jay asked.

“There’s a nursing home, I make Christmas and Hanukkah cookies, they love them. And then the children’s hospital. I um…”

“You what?” Jay prodded.

Blake eventually shrugged, wanting to make it seem like nothing that he’d been doing this for several years. “I take cookies and then I sing some songs. Christmas songs. You know, Rudolph, Frosty, The Grinch.”

Matt’s brows went up in surprise. “Wow… I just… I think I’ve figured you out and then you uncover some new layer.” He stared at the now perfectly shaped candy canes. “And I’m sorry about the penis cookies.”

“It’s okay. Next month you can help me make those for a friend’s party.” He grinned.


	26. To pass along a secret recipe

To Pass along a Secret Recipe

* * *

“The secret is you have to use this chocolate from in here, watch this. We get it warm and then when the milk is hot and starting to bubble just a little, you add it in and stir really good, you can’t stop. Then, my favorite part, is you take the cream and add just a little into the mug first and then pour the hot chocolate over it. It makes it better. Then we just add the whipped cream and sprinkles on top.”

Daisy watched as Matt finished the mug of cocoa and handed it to Joanna. “Nice.” She spoke, drawing their attention.

He grinned. “Passing on the secret family recipe.”

“For the best hot cocoa in the world.”


	27. Cleaning Day

To Kick Off a Whole House Cleaning Day

* * *

The middle of the office was stacked with boxes that would be carried out to vehicles after lunch. Blake had triple checked the closet, the reception area, and anywhere else he could think of for things that belonged to Elizabeth while the others had helped box up what was rightfully hers in the inner office. It’d turned out that six years had been enough time for there to be a lot of little things from the breakroom to their personal offices, and especially around Blake’s desk, which had been emptied as well. He wasn’t even holding the pretense of staying on at State.

“Is that all of it?” Jay asked, looking at the rest of them. “This is… This is it.”

Matt could only nod, tears threatened to fall. “This is way harder than I expected it to be.” He admitted.

“And how seriously ridiculous is it that she got called away one last time while we were in the middle of this.” Kat added. “We couldn’t even get to pack her up with her here? That’s just wrong.”

“We’ll go for drinks, then.” Jay decided. “Assuming she can go out now?” He turned to Blake, assuming he would be the most in the know.

“She doesn’t declare until next week, so I think she gets a tiny window of no detail. I know Henry’s driving her home today.”

“Okay then, I’m declaring that the plan. Let’s get this stuff downstairs and go home. We’ll meet up tonight and celebrate this move out properly.” Jay tried to grin, knowing they were all a mix of heartbroken and excited for what lay ahead.

“And then when we do the next move-in, we’ll have a celebration in and get absolutely hammered.” Matt joked. “Bowling party in the big house!”


	28. Be With Friends

To Be With Friends

* * *

Nadine sat in one of her living room chairs with her feet up, a pillow tucked into either side of her and a blanket over her lap. She would’ve been beyond irritated at the over the top level of fuss, but she also knew that Matt had been beside himself with worry and really, she would do anything for him. Including, apparently, allowing him to host this little soiree in her condo.

She supposed it was only fair after what she’d put him, all of them, through.

She’d never once considered that the migraine and other symptoms she’d been ignoring had actually been klaxon warnings of a major medical crisis. They’d been travelling and all she’d wanted to do was go home to a quiet weekend alone, but her body’d been having none of that. Somehow she’d dragged herself, through little more than sheer stubborn determination, almost off the plane and onto the tarmac before her world had gone dark.

The true terror for her didn’t come until days later when she’d woken up, not in her own home or even a hotel or any of the other places she’d slept in her life, but alone in a hospital room, bruised and bandaged, part of her hair missing. Her doctor had come in later and explained the severity of what had happened, where the clot had been located, how close she’d come. How lucky she was.

If they’d still been over the ocean, there would have been nothing her friends, her family, could have done to save her in time. If she’d been behind the wheel of her car, well, that wasn’t promising either but with the added weight that she could have taken others out with her. And the worst idea of all- that she’d have made it home to her long weekend alone. Alone because she’d told Matt she needed space. By the time anyone would’ve found her, it would’ve been days later. Too many days.

It turned out, falling halfway down the stairs as she walked off the plane, in the presence of her family and the Secretary’s capable detail, had been the best option of all. Even with the bruises.

After that, Matt didn’t give a damn about her need for space. It was how she found herself sitting in her living room as the rest of the team turned up, celebrating her release and impending return to the office, though it seemed everyone had more than one opinion on that topic. But they were there, had made sure she never felt alone in her recovery, even on the days none had been able to visit, and she was thankful to have them.


	29. Serve Family

To Serve Family

* * *

Russell carried a basket of rolls and a bottle of wine to the table, stretching to place them in the middle before standing behind his chair at the head, smiling across to Carol in her seat before speaking. “I know, that my relationship with all of you, has often been adversarial. And I know, that State has never been my territory. Your boss made sure I knew that.” His eyes drifted along the guests on one side of the table, smirking when he landed on Elizabeth. “But now, I will be passing the keys on to Jay, to all of you. I’ve seen what you can do as a team, so I know the country’s in good hands. I thought it would be nice to invite you over, serve you in a manner befitting the level of service you all have given. Even when I perhaps gave you reasons to not want to give it.” He smiled when they all chuckled.

“You all are more than coworkers. You’re more than Bess’s staff. You’re family. And in Washington, that can be a dangerous thing, but somehow you all make it work to your benefit. Now that I’m retired, I can get all soft and say that I’ve admired the loyalty you all show one another, even when it means putting each other, or the greater good, before yourselves.” Russell raised his glass. “To the passing of the keys to people I know will be impressively successful White House staffers. To keeping your delightful, _difficult_ , boss on track.” They all laughed again. “To not wrecking the damned bus. Now let’s eat.”


	30. Love where you Live

To Love Where You Live

* * *

They’d all been invited, with their families, to watch the fireworks from what was probably the best spot in the city. It was definitely the most comfortable spot as there were no crowds. The kids, old and young, were on blankets in the center of the garden, from Chloe all the way down to the babies.

At the end furthest from the building, the McCord kids had lined up their blankets as a sort of barrier should one of the next generation of McCords try to make a break across the lawn. Not that they would get far with the abundance of Secret Service monitoring the perimeter.

The remainder of the grassy space was dotted with blankets holding one or two people sitting or laying to watch the sky. There were pizza boxes and remnants of hot dogs and hamburgers among them, it had been a fun day together and everyone was starting to wind down.

Daisy and Kat were catching up, discussing their kids and laughing over stories at one end, while Jay and his wife were cuddled together closer to the center, they had the littlest kids at the moment and refused to be far away. Blake and Trevor were at the slightly less busy end, whispering together and smiling and Matt was sitting with Nadine leaned against him as if they’d not missed a single day.

Elizabeth sipped her drink and watched everyone from where she stood under the awning, waiting. Mike was making rounds, checking that the others had what they needed, stopping to tease someone now and again. The fireworks would start any minute, but she was happy for now just watching this giant, wonderful family she’d collected as they all spent time together. Arms slipped around her waist, making her react slightly.

“Ready to find a spot?” Henry whispered into her neck.

“This one is pretty good.” She knew he meant to watch the fireworks, but she liked this view too.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How happy I am to live here. To have this life. This family.” She gestured with her glass. “To have this be what home it.”

Henry rested his chin on his wife’s shoulder and looked out over the garden. “It makes me happy too.”


End file.
